1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a rake of the stiff or hard tine type wherein the tines usually are fixed in a plane substantially normal to the plane of the bail of the rake. However, in the instant invention the tine construction, including a transverse bar outwardly from one side of which the tines project, is pivotally mounted from the bail of the rake in a manner such that the tine construction may be swung from the usual operative position thereof with the tines disposed in a plane normal to the plane of the rake bail to a stored position in which the plane containing the bail construction substantially coincides with the plane of the rake bail and with the free ends of the tines fully enclosed within the confines of the bail and projecting toward the free end of the handle of the rake.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various different forms of self cleaning rakes heretofore have been provided including some of the general and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,126,719, 2,162,648, 2,211,236, 2,702,981 and 3,378,996. However, these previously known forms of rakes do not include all of the structural and operational features of the instant invention.